Nunca lo contaremos
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque lo ocurrió aquella noche durante una de sus cacerías, nadie más podría saberlo, mucho menos Sam. –Nunca lo contaremos—siseó Dean amenazante y el par de ángeles asintió. Lemon.


**Titulo**: Nunca lo contaremos.

**Parejas**: GabrielxDeanxCas.

**Personajes secundarios: **Sam

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos: **

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del fic: **Los chicos han acabado con Lucifer y se dedican a las pequeñas cacerías. Gabriel está vivo, y junto con Castiel, ayudan a los chicos.

**Resumen: **Porque lo ocurrió aquella noche durante una de sus cacerías, nadie más podría saberlo, mucho menos Sam. – Nunca lo contaremos—siseó Dean amenazante y el par de ángeles asintió. Lemon.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿En serio, Sammy? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?- preguntó un muy enfadado Dean.

-Eres el único que puede- aclaró su hermano menor- Darren me ha visto y Cas no tendría idea de cómo ser un anfitrión-

-¿Y por qué no lo hace él?- preguntó indicando a Gabriel y éste sonrió.

-Porque yo, rubito, soy el único que se ha acercado lo suficiente a ese hombre para hacerle creer que quiero ser su socio-

-Con poderes cualquiera, ¿Por qué no va Cas o Gabriel a buscar en la casa?- insistió Dean.

-Está protegida contra ángeles- respondió Castiel.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Cas y yo los apoyaremos-

-Bien, seré el puto anfitrión de ese club pero como escuche una sola broma sobre ello, los golpearé a los tres-

Dean se marchó molesto de la habitación de motel, le jodia mucho la idea de ser un anfitrión en ese tipo de lugar y como si no pudiera ser peor, era un club gay. Se prometió mentalmente que en la siguiente cacería seria Sam quien hiciera el ridículo y no él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel fue a reunirse con Darren puntualmente afuera del Club nocturno y luego de saludarlo amistosamente, ambos entraron al lugar. Estaba ocurriendo unas misteriosas muertes en la ciudad y todo apuntaba a que era obra de una poderosa bruja. Luego de una profunda investigación por parte de Sam, dieron con un sospecho Darren Smith. Así que ahora dependía del arcángel y Dean averiguar qué ocurría. Habían logrado descubrir, que ese hombre frecuentaba un club nocturno gay y que solía llevarse a alguno de los chicos que ahí trabajaba a su casa, el plan era que escogiera a Dean y éste tendría la oportunidad de entrar a la casa, quitaría la protección contra ángeles y Castiel junto con él se haría cargo de lo demás.

-Bonito lugar- dijo Gabriel sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaban en forma de L.

-Este lugar es genial, seguramente veras algo que te guste, Gabe- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-Un whisky me vendría bien-

Estuvieron bebiendo y conversando sobre negocios hasta que un chico con orejitas de oso se acercó a ellos sonriendo. Darren sonrió para sentarlo en sus piernas y miró al arcángel.

-¿Has visto algo que te guste, Gabe?-

-Claro que sí-

En ese momento, Dean se acercó a ellos y Gabriel lo quedó mirando fijamente. El rubio traía puesto solo uno bóxer negro y ajustado, y en la cabeza tenía unas orejas de gato color gris. El arcángel esbozó una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, lo jaló de la mano y lo sentó en sus piernas. Iba a divertirse mucho molestando a Dean, ¿Quién había dicho que trabajo y placer no se mezclaba? Esa persona estaba muy equivocada.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A Dean no le hizo ninguna gracia convertirse en anfitrión y mucho menos tener que andar por ahí solo con un bóxer mientras un montón de hombres pervertidos intentaba correrle mano. Se apresuró en buscar a Gabriel y no le gustó para nada la sonrisa que esbozo ese idiota al verlo. No le quedó más opción que acercarse a él y fue jalado por la muñeca para quedar sentado en las piernas del arcángel.

-Me gustan los gatos- dijo el mayor sonriendo y el rubio se contuvo de golpearlo, después de todo, estaban en medio de una cacería.

-Tienes buen gusto Gabe, no está nada de mal- agregó Darren tomando un sorbo de su trago.

Gabriel sonrió y dejó su mano sobre el muslo derecho del rubio para acariciarlo despacio. Dean se contuvo de golpearlo pero tenía muy claro que ese infeliz lo estaba disfrutando. Las cosas podían ser peores y eso le quedó claro conforme pasaron los minutos. Gabriel y Darren estaban hablando de negocios pero el bromista comenzó a correrle mano descaradamente. Lo tenía bien sujeto por la cintura mientras que con la otra, le acariciaba el trasero sin reparos. El cazador aprovechó una oportunidad en que Darren se levantó para ir al baño seguido del chico con orejas de perro y miró al bromista furioso.

-Deja de tocarme, infeliz- siseó bajito para que solo él lo oyera.

-Se supone que eres mi acompañante, Dean y por si no te has dado cuenta, hemos venido precisamente para correrle mano a un par de chicos y follarlos después-

-Prefiero besar a Crowley antes que follar contigo, bastardo y cuidado donde poner tus manos o te juro por Dios que te las verás conmigo-

-¿Te refieres a que tenga cuidado con esto?-

Sin ningún pudor, la mano que acariciaba su trasero se coló en su bóxer y lo tomó con fuerza para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Dean apretó las manos contra los hombros del arcángel y estaba por mandarlo a la mierda y matarlo ahí mismo cuando regresó Darren. Su acompañante, el chico con orejas de perro, le entregó una copa de whisky que Dean bebió como si fuera agua. El idiota arcángel continuo tocándolo sin pudor, mantuvo la mano que tenía en el trasero y la otra la llevó a uno de sus pezones sonriendo para pellizcarlo con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sintiera.

-Basta- le siseó susurrante al oído pero Gabriel no se detuvo ahí y bajo la mano por su abdomen. El rubio dio un respingo cuando lo tocó sobre la entrepierna.

-Gabriel- murmuró despacio.

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos a mi casa, Gabe?- propuso Darren.

-Claro, vamos-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel se dio cuenta de algo durante el viaje en auto. Dean estaba sonrojado y mientras lo mantenía sentado en sus piernas, se estaba restregando contra su entrepierna mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros de alivio. El arcángel coló una mano en el bóxer para acariciarle el trasero y el rubio lo abrazó por el cuello para restregarse contra su cuerpo.

-Ya llegamos-

-Vamos gatito- dijo Gabriel mirando fijamente al rubio que seguía con las mejillas rojas- Abajo bonito-

En ese momento, el celular del arcángel sonó y respondió reconociendo la voz de Castiel. Habló como si se tratara de un "cliente" y luego de un par de asentimientos miró a Darren.

-Lo siento mucho pero tengo que irme, surgió un imprevisto y tengo que solucionarlo-

-¿No te puedes quedar un rato más?- preguntó el mayor.

-Lo siento pero no-

-Ok, entonces será para la próxima, nos vemos Gabe-

-Nos vemos, pórtate bien Gatito- le palmeó el trasero sonriendo- Ya terminaremos esto después-

El arcángel se marchó por la acera y cuando se aseguró que nadie miraba desapareció, haciéndose invisible a la mirada de los humanos. Castiel no tardó en aparecer a su lado y ambos aguardaron frente a la gran casa.

-¿Todo bien, Gabe?-

-Eso espero… Dean estaba actuando algo raro- dijo pensativo- Y espero equivocarme con lo que creo-

-¿Eh?-

-No te preocupes, esperemos que el rubito haga su parte y terminemos con esto de una buena vez-

-Sí-

Estuvieron cerca de media hora esperando hasta que sintieron que la protección contra ángeles se desvaneció. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, Castiel se encargaría de buscar las pruebas para inculpar a Darren de los asesinatos mientras Gabriel daría con el rubio y lo sacaría de ahí.

Apareció en el pasillo del segundo piso y miró a ambos lados antes de sentir donde estaba el rubio, apresuró el paso y lo encontró en uno de los baños, afirmado del lavamos, sonrojado y respirando agitado.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- éste se giró a mirarlo fijamente y el arcángel no pasó por alto toda la lujuria que emanaba el menor.

-Gabriel…-

-¿Qué te ocurre?- lo tomó por la muñeca para atraerlo a su lado y colocar una mano en su mejilla, el rubio gimió ante el gesto y se lamió los labios- ¿Dean? Así es lo que supuse, te han dado un afrodisiaco-

-¿Eh…?-

-La calentura que tienes ahora, es efecto de una droga, será mejor que te lleve al motel, tomaras una ducha fría y te dormirás-

Lamentablemente Dean tenía otros planes y antes de que el bromista reaccionara, lo tomó por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso. Gabriel se debatió internamente sobre apartar al rubio o ceder porque estaba comenzando a subir la temperatura del cuarto y aunque odiara admitirlo, Dean sabia usar muy bien su boca. El arcángel se vio contra la pared mientras el cazador le quitaba la camisa para arrojarla a un lado del cuarto y volvió a comerle la boca con intensos besos que buscaban quitarle el aliento.

-Dean… Mmm…- lo tomó por las mejillas sonriendo un poco- Sabía que esa boquita tenía mejores usos que blasfemar y ladrar ordenes-

-Gabe…- Ambos comenzaron a restregarse contra el cuerpo ajeno hasta que una voz los hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Castiel apareciendo en el cuarto.

-Cas… ¿Y la bruja?- cambió de tema Gabriel.

-Es la persona que buscábamos, así que acabé con él para que no causara más problemas-

-Que bien…- dijo el arcángel dudoso- Esto… verás es que…- gimió al sentir que el cazador le desabrochaba el pantalón para luego acariciarlo sobre el bóxer- Ese sujeto… le dio un afrodisiaco… por eso Dean está tan calenturiento- respondió con un jadeo.

-¿Lo llevamos de regreso al motel?- preguntó Castiel observando con curiosidad la escena.

-No creo que… Mmm…- Dean se había arrodillado para darle pequeñas lamidas en el abdomen- Sammy deba verlo… así…-

-¿Y qué haremos?-

-Bajarle la calentura, ayúdame Cas, una ducha fría servirá-

El moreno se acercó para levantarlo del brazo pero Dean se le fue encima para besarlo y dejarlo acorralado en un lado del cuarto. Gabriel miró la escena muy contrariado, quería detenerlo pero estaba comenzando a excitarse con ese rubio idiota. Castiel correspondía con la misma intensidad las acciones del cazador y el arcángel dejó de razonar, ¿Para qué seguir luchando contra lo inevitable?

Se pegó tras el cuerpo del rubio para morderle el cuello con suavidad mientras colaba una mano en su bóxer para masturbarlo despacio. Dean gimió contra la boca del ángel menor y movió las caderas para generar más fricción.

-Gabe…- lo llamó Castiel jadeando un poco.

-Vamos a darle a este rubito lo que quiere- ordenó el arcángel.

Gabriel los hizo aparecer en una habitación desconocida y acomodó al rubio sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo para luego mirar a Castiel e indicarle que se desnudara. El arcángel sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama acariciándole el abdomen.

-Estarás feliz ¿No Dean? Tendrás la dicha de ser follado por ángeles- El bromista sonrió traviesamente cuando vio a su hermano menor subir a la cama- Date la vuelta, Dean, ahora- el cazador obedeció sumisamente y el arcángel lo tomó por el cabello- Buen chico- el moreno se sentó con las piernas abiertas- Ahora le enseñaras a Cas lo que puedes hacer con esa linda boquita, le debes mucho a tu angelito así que comienza a agradecérselo-

El bromista lo guía hasta la hombría de Castiel para que lo tragara e impuso un ritmo rápido, sonriendo ante los gemidos de su hermano menor. Llevó su mano libre para acariciarle la espalda al cazador y luego le dio una palmada en el trasero que lo hizo gemir.

-Buen chico-

Gabriel permitió que su hermano menor impusiera el ritmo y se terminó de desnudar para ganarse tras Dean. Hizo aparecer un lubricante en su mano para preparar al rubio con cierta prisa, obteniendo un coro de gemidos como respuesta. Pasó un dedo por la espalda del cazador y este se estremeció.

-Has sido un buen chico Cas, así que te daré lo que tanto quieres, rubito- Dean arqueó la espalda y se separó de la hombría de su ángel para soltar un gruñido.

-Aaaahhh… Mmm…Gabriel…- éste terminó de penetrarlo y lo sostuvo por la cintura.

-No te he dado permiso para que te detengas Dean, continua complaciendo a Cas y yo te daré lo que quieres-

El cazador volvió a tragar la virilidad de su ángel y el arcángel sonrió complacido para comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza. Bajó una mano para tomar la hombría del rubio e impedir que se corriera. Alzó la vista en Castiel y éste cerró los ojos manteniendo un firme agarre de su protegido mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

-¡Dean!- Gabriel sonrió complacido.

-Muy bien, rubito pero aún no te correrás-

-Por favor…- sollozó el cazador- Por favor…-

-Lo harás cariño pero dentro de Cas, ya que es tu angelito, serás el primero en follartelo, ¿Lo quieres Cas?- éste asintió jadeando- Entonces lo tendrás-

Castiel se acomodó sobre la cama y Dean se inclinó para lamer esa perlada piel, tomó el lubricante que le entregó el arcángel y éste continuo follandoselo mientras el cazador preparaba a su ángel con sumo cuidado.

-Gabe…- lo llamó excitado el rubio- Ya no puedo…-

-Si puedes, cariño y te aseguro que te encantará-

El arcángel lo embistió más fuerte, disfrutando de los gemidos que obtenía como respuesta y los sollozos excitados del rubio. Aumentó el ritmo entrecerrando los ojos y arqueó un poco la espalda cerrando los ojos. Gabriel soltó un ronco gruñido de placer mientras terminaba en el interior del rubio.

-Joder… eso estuvo bien, muy bien- dijo el bromista moviéndose para salir de su interior, observó su esencia corría por los muslos del rubio y sonrió- Bien Dean, es hora de que te folles al pequeño Cas-

Dean asintió para tomar al ángel menor por los muslos y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio. Sentía que no podía aguantar mucho, así que cuando Castiel se relajó, lo embistió con fuerza, llegando a ese punto que lo hizo jadear y gemir de placer.

-Dean… Dean…- repetía entre gemidos el ángel.

-Cas…- el rubio se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente y aumentó el ritmo de la penetración- Cas… Cas…- arqueó la espalda cerrando los ojos- ¡Cas!-

El moreno gimió al sentir como se corría en su interior y acarició la mejilla de Dean, éste lo miró jadeando para inclinarse a besarlo con pereza. Gabriel sonrió tomándolo por las caderas y le mordisqueó el cuello despacio.

-Ahora viene lo mejor, cariño-

-Gabe…-

-Te haremos tocar el cielo, rubito-

Gabriel le mordisqueó el cuello mientras estiraba la mano para masturbar al moreno despacio, sonriendo ante lo excitado que estaba. Movió a Dean para que acomodara sobre el regazo del ángel menor y le ayudó a autopenetrarse.

-Aaaahhh… Mmm…- el bromista le acarició la espalda para que se inclinara un poco, se acomodó tras él y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio, gruñendo ante lo estrecho que estaba- ¡Aaaahhh!-

Castiel tomó al rubio por las mejillas para besarlo apasionadamente mientras Gabriel continuaba con su labor hasta que consiguió meterse por completo. Esperó unos segundos para que el cazador se acostumbrara y comenzó a moverse despacio, incitando a Castiel para que también lo hiciera. Dean afirmaba sus manos a los lados del rostro del ángel y apretaba las sabanas ante cada embestida.

-Mmm… ¡Aaaahhh! Cas… Gabe… Mmm… Aaaahhh…-

Castiel fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, llamando en un grito a su protegido. Gabriel lo siguió unos segundos después, enterrando los dedos en la cintura del rubio y gruñendo de placer. Dean se dejó caer sobre su ángel, jadeando agitado.

-Eso estuvo bien- dijo el bromista moviéndose para luego vestirse- No pensé que pudieras ser tan sexy, rubito-

-Dean se ha dormido- dijo Castiel manteniéndolo abrazado.

-Es mejor que regresemos, Sammy nos espera en el motel-

-Sí-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos somnoliento y reconoció el cuarto del motel de turno. Se incorporó para quedar sentado, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su trasero que le recordó lo sucedido en la casa de Darren y luego ese cuarto a donde los llevó Gabriel.

-Hola rubito- lo saludó el bromista.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Dean?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien… ¿Y Sammy?-

-Fue por el desayuno, Darren está muerto y todo ha vuelto a su relativa calma- Gabriel sonrió- Y tú has pasado una maravillosa noche con nosotros- el cazador se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se levantó vistiéndose antes de apuntar a ambos ángeles.

-Lo que pasó anoche... ese sujeto me había drogado…-

-Igual que te encantó- dijo Gabriel con supremacía- Te fascinó y para nosotros no estuvo mal-

-¡Cállate! Gritó avergonzado.

-¿Verdad que fue bastante bueno, Cas?- el moreno sonrió.

-Bastante-

-¡Cas!- lo regañó su protegido- Eso no volverá a repetirse- el ruido del impala llamó su atención.

-Ya llegó Sammy- dijo el arcángel divertido.

-Lo que pasó anoche, nadie puede saberlo-

-Pero a mí me gustó- intervino Castiel.

– Nunca lo contaremos—siseó Dean amenazante y el par de ángeles asintió.

El rubio se dio por servido y salió del cuarto para reunirse con su hermano menor.

Gabriel hizo aparecer un chocolate en su mano derecha y se lo comió sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, Cas, ya verás como ese rubito volverá a ser nuestro-

-Pero Dean dijo que no-

-El cuerpo es débil, hermanito, y el rubio no olvidará la maravillosa noche que le dimos, hay que planear que haremos la siguiente vez, tengo un par de ideas para divertirnos-

-Gabe-

-Por ahora haremos cuenta que nada ha pasado, la mejor manera de lograr nuestro cometido, es hacerle creer a la presa que tiene el control-

Gabriel sonrió con maldad y Castiel solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir. Ambos ángeles planearían el siguiente encuentro y mantendrían su promesa de no contárselo a nadie, especialmente a Sam, aunque quizás, el pequeño cazador terminaría uniéndoseles en la siguiente "cacería".


End file.
